<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revived &amp; refreshed by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844169">revived &amp; refreshed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hair Washing, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Quentin Coldwater Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot lets Quentin wash his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revived &amp; refreshed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Comfortween Day 5: ‘Tis But a Scratch (cleaning blood from someone).</p><p>Thanks to Rubi &amp; Hoko!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't stand in the shower, and you're not supposed to get your bandage wet. You literally have blood in your hair. Let me wash it for you."</p><p>"If you're looking to get me naked, Q, all you have to do is ask."</p><p>Quentin blushes, just as Eliot was hoping he would. Flirting still seems to be okay then. Eliot's still feeling him out in other areas, though. He knows the Monster fucked them all up; he's just trying to learn the boundaries.</p><p>"I can't go another hour feeling this grimy, so yes, you can wash my hair. Don't worry, I'll keep it as modest as I'm capable of."</p><p>In the bathroom of this absurdly large penthouse Quentin's apparently living in now, Eliot strips down to his underwear, throwing the clothes he's wearing in the corner to be burnt later. He takes a minute to sit on the edge of the tub and breathe, adjusting to the slight pull at his side every time he breathes in. Dr. Lipson had said that was okay, that it would feel odd for a while as it was healing, but Eliot doesn't think he'll be able to get used to it. He can only hope for a quick recovery.</p><p>"You can come in now," Eliot calls out. Quentin comes in carrying a bottle that Eliot recognizes. He raises his eyebrows; it's the shampoo he's been using for the past year. Well, the year before he got possessed, anyway.</p><p>"I thought it might help," Quentin says, staring down at the bottle and shrugging. "One more return to normalcy."</p><p>Eliot feels a pull that has nothing to do with his injury. "It's great. Thank you."</p><p>Quentin has him lean back onto his arm as he wets Eliot's hair, bringing water up from the spout to pour over him. He's stronger than Eliot remembers, holding him up like that. Eliot can practically feel the dirt and detritus falling away as Quentin works. He sees the water going down the drain; Quentin was right, there was definitely blood in his hair. He fights against a shudder.</p><p>"Alright, sit up for a second, let me get a towel."</p><p>He returns with a fluffy white monstrosity that must belong to Julia. Eliot can't imagine Quentin owning something so fancy and clean.</p><p>"You wanna move to a chair for this? Better support for your back."</p><p>"I'm okay," Eliot says softly. There's a feeling he won't quite look in the face right now, at Quentin taking care of him like this. He's pretty sure he doesn't deserve it.</p><p>He can't quite help the little grunt of pleasure he makes when Quentin starts working shampoo into his scalp. He's not sure if it's something from his body or something from his mind, but he's feeling particularly touch-starved, and Quentin's fingers feel so good. He adds that to his mental list: Quentin's not afraid to touch him.</p><p>The shampoo is a familiar scent; Quentin was right about that. He already feels more like himself, even sitting here in these most bizarre circumstances.</p><p>Quentin has him lean back again. His grip is sure and strong against the back of Eliot's neck, and that's, well, really fucking hot. He stares unashamedly up at Quentin as he concentrates on rinsing the soap out of Eliot's hair.</p><p>"They didn't have the matching conditioner at the store," Quentin says, "so it's my store-brand shit or nothing."</p><p>"I'm happy with your store-brand shit," Eliot says sincerely. He likes the idea that he'll smell a little bit like Quentin. They repeat the process with the conditioner, complete with Eliot's happy noises while Quentin works it into his hair, and this time Quentin also runs his fingers through it when he's done rinsing. Eliot sits up, shifting to get comfortable again, and waits for Quentin to look him in the eye. "How do I look?"</p><p>"Like Eliot," Quentin says, mouth quirking up. Eliot wants to grab him, to pull him into his lap and kiss him, but he doesn't have to try that one out to know where it'd go on the list. Maybe soon, though. They can work up to it.</p><p>"Good," Eliot answers, smiling.</p><p>"D'you need more help?"</p><p>Eliot shakes his head. "I can take it from here." He reaches out and squeezes Quentin's hand. That, at least, seems well-received. He can work with that. "Thanks, Q."</p><p>Quentin's answering smile is small but genuine. "Any time, El."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>